


Found Photos

by SpookytheGhostCatcher



Series: Jay's Life'n'Stuff [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookytheGhostCatcher/pseuds/SpookytheGhostCatcher
Summary: Jay found his photos.





	Found Photos

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for school so it's not the best. Have fun reading though.

“Okay come on, how did that get there?”

“Cause you put it there you complete numpty.”

I look back up at my grinning sister, “I did not. And I will stand by that until the end of time.”

She looks at me in amusement, “Well you do that. Anyway, I’m gonna head up to my room.”

“Sure, thanks for the help sis,” I mumble absentmindedly while she walks out. There it was as if by chance in my cupboard. My old photo album. This photo album was basically my diary. Grunting with the effort of sitting down against the end of my bed I begin to flick through it. A nudge against my arm, however, stops me before I even make it to the first page.

Boson, the tiny golden brown terrier begins sniffing the photo album. I pick him up and put him in my lap where he proceeds to get comfortable. I flick to the first page.

_Am I really about to speak to my dog? You know what yes I am, and who’s gonna stop me? Definitely not Boson._

“This one is from when I was little and we were living in a bit of a small house. There is me, dad, sis and mum.” He looks up at me as though he could tell I felt uncomfortable. I quickly move on to the next photo, then the photo after that one. But each time I turn the page it’s always her and me, me and her. This probably proves the old joke that mum was my favourite.

Closing the page, the final page, my hands lightly trembling, something interesting catches my eye. A photo, a pristine photo sticking out from between two unused pages. With my eyes a little bit misty and my breathe slightly ragged, I grab the photo. A rush of unpleasant memories is what greets me upon seeing this photo. Memories that up until now I was able to distract myself from and keep at the back of my mind. Right there in front of me was a photo of the day before she left.

_One more to explain._

_Wonderful._

“It was in essence the perfect day, the sun was shining at a great temperature, everybody had gotten a few laughs in and we had all gone out for coffee that day and everything seemed fine, nothing was out of place.”

_I can see a lot wrong with that day, Mum and Dad hardly ever spoke and smiles seemed just a little bit forced. I though, being naïve and riding the high of a great family holiday, found nothing wrong. God I feel so stupid._

“I had heard a knock on my door and changed as fast as I could back to school work before calling whoever it was in. It was my Mum, obviously, but I wasn’t concerned because this was fairly normal. She would come in and we would talk about random for a while. This time however she handed me a photo saying she thought I might like it, but that she had to go to work and that she loves me.”

I look down at the back of the photo to see some slightly smudged Sharpie spelling out a now hated nickname:

**_Love you squishy,_ **

**_XOXO Mum._ **

In my anger at her pure hypocrisy I try to flick the now slightly crinkled photo to my rubbish bin. Instead of my intended target however, it drifted back to land on Boson’s poor little head. He’s so startled and looks so frightened for a split second I couldn’t help but smile. It fell away when I remembered that was an exact representation of my emotions on the day that she left.

_Scared and confused._

“Something was up, that much I could figure out that day. Dad was alone most of the day and never even tried a fake smile at any of my lame jokes. So when we got called in to their bedroom to speak to them I could tell that something big was about to go down. Yeah, when the opening line from your mother is, “I’m going away for a while.” I knew I was not gonna like what was happening next. So the whole thing was just a bunch of melodrama she had created to get with her boss but that didn’t change the fact that it hurt. Especially the fact that she didn’t even have the guts to say goodbye pro-“

“RUFF!”

_The little guy had stood up during all of that just to bark right in my face. I love this dog sometimes._

“You know what, forget what I said. I have you, and sis, and dad, and we have grown so much closer and become so much stronger because of it. I could almost call it all worth it in the end.”

My phone lets out a quiet ‘ding’. Which turns out to be my sister telling me to get off my fat and help with the groceries. A quick ‘K’ sent back to her and I’m groaning from standing up this time.

I motion Boson to follow with a contented smile stretched across my face, “Come on boy, story time is over.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to do a series or something with this please do tell me. I have some ideas I could run with which could work.


End file.
